dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mark Tuan
Perfil *'Nombre:' 마크 / Mark *'Nombre completo:' 마크이엔투안 / Mark Yi En Tuan *Es pololo de la Carla *'Nombre coreano:' 동의은 / Dong Yi Eun *'Nombre chino:' 段宜恩 / Tuan Yi En (Duan Yi En) *'Apodos:' Pollito Tuan y Markie Pooh *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Cantante, MC, Modelo y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 52kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Gallo *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Sanctuary: mini-drama comercial (2017) * Dream Knight (2015) * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo Programas de TV *'2017 '(SBS) Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 *'2016: '(SBS) Running Man (Ep. 318 junto a Jin Young) *'2016:' (KBS) Battle Likes - como MC Especial, junto a BamBam. *'2016: '(Mnet) Twice Private Life (Ep.7) *'2015:' (KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team (15.09.15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (07.07.15, invitado especial junto a Jackson) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (11.02.15), invitado especial junto a Jackson) * 2014: (Mnet) NO.MERCY (10.12.14, junto a Shownu, JB, Yu Gyeom y Jin Young) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Jackson y Jin Young) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (02.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (09.04.14, Special MC, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a JB, Jackson y Young Jae) * 2013: (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Jackson, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03.03.16) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM (28.01.14, junto a Jackson, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) *'2014:' (MBC) WGM TV (MC, junto a Jackson y BamBam) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access (02.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date (10.07.14, junto a Jackson y BamBam) *'2014: '(MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors (22.08.14, junto a Yu Gyeom, BamBam, JB y Young Jae) Anuncios *'2011: Domino Olleh *'2016: '''East Cola Colaboraciones * ''Full Moon - ''Sun Mi Ft. Mark - Presentación de M! Countdown Christmas Especial * Jun.K ft. Mark y Jackson - "True Swag" (23/04/15) * "Like OOH-AHH" ft. Jin Young, Nichkhun y TWICE ( Na Yeon, Chae Young y Tzuyu) - JYP Nation 2016 - Mix and Match Composiciones * '''2015: '''Rap: Back To Me - Mini Album ''Just Right * 2015: 'Rap: 느낌이 좋아 (Feel So Good) - Mini Album ''MAD * '2015: '''Rap: GOOD - Mini Album ''MAD * '2016: '''Rap: 못하겠어 (Can't) - Mini Album ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE * '2016: '''Compositor y Rap: 빛이나 (See The Light) - Mini Album ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE * '2016: '''Rap: Encore - Single JYP NATION ''Encore * '''2017: '''Escribió: Face- Mini Album "7 for 7" Junto a Collapsedone, Mayu Wakisaka, BamBam y Jackson Wang. Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop: GOT7 ** Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación: '''Arcadia High School. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor, dos hermanas mayores y dos sobrinas. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (Lengua materna) / Coreano (Fluido) / Mandarín (Intermedio) / Japonés (Medio) / Español (Básico). *'Lema:"Trabajo duro, juego duro". *'''Periodo de entrenamiento: Tres años y medio *'Pasatiempos:' Jugar baloncesto, hacer snowboard y montar en skate. *'Especialidad:' Artes Marciales. En el programa "Weekly Idol" dió a conocer que sólo sabe girar hacia la derecha. *'Artistas favoritos:' Chris Brown, Drake, ASAP Rocky y Tyga. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza, hamburguesas y carne (en general). * Color favorito: Rojo. * Mejor Amigo: Jackson Wang ''' * Nació en Estados Unidos (su madre es asiática-americana) mientras que su padre es de Taipei (Taiwán), por lo que es estadounidense con ascendencia taiwanesa. * Durante su niñez, además de residir en Los Ángeles vivió en Brasil (lugar donde nació su hermano Joey Tuan) y Paraguay, sin embargo no habla ni portugués ni español. * Jugaba al volleyball en la secundaria y es un buen nadador, le gustan los deportes de riesgo y adrenalina. * Mark fue elegido por el reclutador de talentos de JYP Entertainment en los Estados Unidos cuando era estudiante de secundaria en California en la calle. A pesar de que no hay ningún conocimiento relevante de la industria del entretenimiento coreano, sus imágenes, así como su talento, le valieron un lugar destacado. * Realizó su audición con la canción de Eminen - "When I'm Gone". * Es el más ágil del grupo, y el que mejor sabe hacer artes marciales (junto a Jackson), en tercer lugar está JB. * Normalmente le gusta darles seguridad y confianza en si mismos a los integrantes del grupo. * En el especial del capítulo 10 de '''IGOT7, todos los miembros escribieron una carta dirigida a otro miembro y él le escribió a Jin Young , agradeciéndole por todo lo que le había enseñado sobre Corea y le prometió ayudarlo a convertirse en un gran actor en Hollywood y al final se abrazaron. * Tiene una cicatriz en su mano derecha producto de un accidente en snowboard en enero del 2014. * Dice que Jin Young es el mejor actor de Corea. * Apareció en el drama "'''Dream High 2" como bailarín de fondo. *En WIN: WHO IS NEXT? sorprendió a todos al dar una voltereta en el aire y no caer encima de BamBam cuando Jackson lo empujó para hacer la voltereta hacia atras en direccion lateral. (Vídeo) Como se puede ver era un poco arriesgada la voltereta, que Jackson lo empujara para que fuera al lateral y no darle/hacerle daño a BamBam *Los miembros declararon que es el más tranquilo del grupo. Y se considera a sí mismo como el más callado. * Comentó que no saldría con nadie de la misma edad que su hermano pequeño (nacido en 1996) porque sería muy extraño. *Se lesionó la rodilla durante una actuación en directo en '''"Mnet Countdown". Al principio nadie lo notó porque él siguió realizando las difíciles piruetas de la coreografía sin embargo al final los miembros se dieron cuenta cuando salió del escenario cojeando después de terminar la presentación. *Amber de F(x) lo sigue en Instagram desde antes de su debut, igual que a Jackson y a BamBam, porque mantiene muy buena relación con ellos al ser todos extranjeros. *Sabe hacer aegyo, pero lo hace muy poco, solo lo hace en frente de su compañeros de grupo, ya que se ha destacado mas por ser muy serio y el mas callado del grupo. *Tiene la manía de morder su labio inferior todo el tiempo. Además de subir el labio superior derecho al rapear o cantar. *Jin Young dice que considera a Mark como su hermano menor aunque Mark sea el mayor. *En un programa de radio le preguntaron que haría si se encontrara con una chica bonita que le gustase, él respondió que no haría nada, ya que se considera una persona tímida. *A su padre le gusta subir fotos de él antes de su debut en Twitter. * En el episodio Nº4 de IGOT7, casi fue escogido por Suzy para tener una cita, pero al final ésta escogió a BamBam. En ese mismo episodio mencionó que la palabra que más dice en inglés es "Just". * Es despistado y se desconcentra fácilmente. * Mark ocupó el puesto #7, en una encuesta realizada en Julio del 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea del Sur. * Le encantan los perros. En un episodio de IGOT7, Jin Young trataba de enseñarle coreano pero él se distrajo con un perrito que pasaba por ahí. * Lloró de emoción en el concierto en Nagoya al ver que traían un pastel celebrando su debut japonés, y recordar a su familia en los Ángeles. * Ganó junto a Jackson el premio a "Best Partner" en los After School Club Awards. * Comenzando el año 2015 regresó por primera vez a Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos) después de dos años junto a Yu Gyeom para pasar tiempo con su familia. *El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong, él y Jackson cantaron un dúo, auto-proclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project, oficial) llamada Markson. Jackson fue el vocalista y sorprendió a todos por su inesperado control vocal. *No le gusta que le toquen las orejas. * Participó junto a Jackson en el equipo de baloncesto "Gangnam Lakers", el cual ganó el torneo de "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015". * Para el año nuevo lunar fue a la casa de Yu Gyeom. * Alcanzó más de un millón de seguidores en instagram sin ser tan activo, siendo el tercero de GOT7 en obtenerlo. * Junto con Young Jae compraron una pequeña perrita blanca a la cual llamaron Coco. * Mark ocupó el puesto #1 de "Weekly Idol Ranking en Corea del Sur" con respecto a los ídolos que serán populares en China. * En el GOT2DAY, Young Jae confesó que cuando Mark está enojado suele romper las cosas. Por esta misma razón rompió al aire acondicionado del auto en el que él y Young Jae se trasladaban. * Su pecho mide 87 cm (medido en Weekly Idol). *En el discurso de agradecimiento de GOT7 en los Gaon Chart Kpop Awards 2017, Mark dió su discurso en inglés. *El día Viernes, 31 de Marzo (Sábado 01 de Abril en Corea), Mark viajó a Nueva Zelanda por una semana para grabar el reality show de supervivencia llamando The Law Of The Jungle (La Ley De La Jungla). *Mark tiene un gran parecido con el actor kim hyun joong *Esta en el puesto #70 de los 100 rostros mas bellos en "The 100 most handsome faces 2017" Enlaces *Perfil Naver Twitter *Mark Twitter Oficial Instagram *Mark Instagram Oficial Galería Mark Tuan1.jpg Mark Tuan2.jpg Mark Tuan-3.jpg 970662_566502043482642_8541756389533092412_n.jpg 14diq2v.jpg Mark Tuan6.jpg Mark Tuan07.jpg Mark Tuan7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor